Chocolate Bars and Other Thoughts on God
by newyorkbabe
Summary: Slightly humorous wonderings on God, lighthearted thoughts on how we, as people, should treat eachother. You know you want to read and review this...don't deny it...


Have you ever heard the song, "Don't Stop Dancing" by Creed?  
  
-CREED-  
  
"At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right Whatever life brings I've been through everything And now I'm on my knees again  
  
"But I know I must go on Although I hurt I must be strong Because inside I know that many feel this WAYYYYYYY"  
  
"Children don't stop dancing Believe you can fly Away...away  
  
"At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world have you forgot about me? Whatever life brings I've been through everything And now I'm on my knees again  
  
But I know I must go on Although I hurt I must be strong Because inside I know that many feel this WAYYYYYY  
  
"Children, Don't stop Dancing Believe you can fly Away...away  
  
"Am I hiding in the Shadows? Are we hiding in the shadows?"  
  
-CREED-  
  
I must write on this song, because it explains down to the T how I feel. First let me comment on the line.  
  
"Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world have you forgot about me?"  
  
Because that's my favorite line. You know, there are so many people in this world, how can God pay close attention to each and every one? You say he can because he's God, but you know, he must've forgotten about me for a while, there. It's like he just lets us go, and says, "Yeah, I'll come back later and see how you're doing!"  
  
And little Jimmy from apartment #72 screams out, "HEY, OVER HERE, GOD!!! WHERE DID YOU TELL ME TO MEET WITH YOU IF I GOT LOST IN THIS WORLD?"  
  
I wonder why God let's us go. Think about it, you have a chocolate bar and you really want your little... Chocolate bar... (I realize it's stupid, just bare with me) to live a good and happy life until you get around to eating it. Do you put your nice candy bar into a bag where it will be sure to be safe and smash-free, or do you throw it in the middle of a group of chocolate-eating...lions...(ok, so it's very stupid, just read on)  
  
The Point is that anyone who really loved their...chocolate bar..would put it in a safe place. But God throws his helpless little chocolate bars to the chocolate eating lions.  
  
And than he's disappointed when he comes back later and it's been eaten and he sends what's left of them to be eaten by the fat boy in aisle two, also know as Satan.  
  
Does anyone have any Idea what I'm talking about? If not, I understand. I'm a little confused myself.  
  
Next line of conversation, "Although I hurt I must be strong"  
  
You simply can't give up. If you do, that's it. Get in the game; get off that bench and CHEER!!!! Or better yet, PLAY!!!! Don't just sit on the sidelines and watch life pass you by, that's not good and you shouldn't stand for it! MAKE yourself be someone, make a difference to someone somewhere.  
  
So the ref makes a call that any idiot knows isn't fair. You're only going to get kicked out of the stadium if you stand there and argue with the ref, but if you are a team player and find another solution to the problem, then there you go. Someone wise, (but I'm not smart enough to know who), once, (sometime in history, still too stupid to know when) said, (vocal chords vibrated out these exact words) that even though you can't decide what life throws at you, you can decide how you deal with it, and that's what counts, right?  
  
So when you talk to or read someone's views that don't match your own, don't scream at that person, because the second you say, "hey, you're so damn stupid! You suck! Now listen to me..." You'll have no audience, guaranteed, every single time. You'll be ignored. Period.  
  
But if you say, "I understand why you are feeling this way. But I see it slightly different, (this works even if you are trashing their whole idea by making them think you are "slightly changing" their own point of views, they listen!)  
  
Next verse, "A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right."  
  
Let's go back to the chocolate bar again. Ok, so your chocolate bar has a way to get away from the chocolate-eating lions. One of the lions isn't a chocolate eater. And if it can just figure out which lion it is, your chocolate bar is safe. Problem is that it's a very brainless chocolate bar, and there isn't any real proof as to which lion is the RIGHT lion.  
  
How can we know which God is the right God. Who's right, and who's being put on the menu as we speak? How do you KNOW????  
  
Just because people say, "God's there so everything is good" doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. And what if you just can find that silver lining because the clouds are covering it up? Should you be damned to be eaten by the fat boy in aisle two?  
  
I don't see how anyone could let their chocolate bar be eaten by that terrible fat boy. Just because they got lead astray in a world full of lions. That's not real love, that's more like loving while it's convenient to love.  
  
And a short statement on the line, "Because inside I know that many feel this WAYYY"  
  
Everyone doubts something. You're not alone. That sounds simple, but it's not. Just try to remember, right now:  
  
Someone loves you. Someone wants to be like you Someone's thinking about you Someone wants to give you a gift Someone's praying for you (even if you're not Christian!)  
  
If you doubt this, just take a minute and think of all the people you can fit into each one of these categories. You'll be surprised.  
  
Lastly, but not leastly, the line, "Am I hiding in the shadows, are we hiding in the shadows?"  
  
Let's not 'hide in the shadows.' By all means, get out there and spread your beliefs! Just don't trash others.  
  
You know, some people say, "Live for God." But I say, "Live for humanity, love the lord you serve."  
  
Love makes the world go 'round, Differences should make it easier to love.  
  
NewYorkBabe 


End file.
